yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 021
"Second Round Showdown, Part 2", known as "Vengeful Bomber: Trap of Sorrow, Chariot Pile" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on August 20, 2008 and in the United States on January 31, 2009. Summary The Duel Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Greiger. Greiger's strategy seems to keep Yusei on the ropes. Yusei draws "Turbo Booster" during the Duel, reminding him of Rally. Greiger later plays "Chariot Pile", the card which Lazar gave him before the Duel. This causes some spikes to protrude from the wheel of the Duel Runner. Regardless, through various combos Yusei turns the Duel around, swiftly winning. Greiger's Revelation Leo is surprised to see that "Chariot Pile" is still attached to Greiger's Duel Runner. Goodwin is disappointed that Yusei still hasn't revealed himself as a Signer. Jack gets up to leave, stating that Greiger's mission ran shallow after all. After the MC declares Yusei the winner, Yusei rides over to check on Greiger. Greiger rises up and holds his hand to his face in a manner similar to if he was holding a microphone. At the same time the MC's microphone stops working. Greiger's voice is heard from the speakers throughout the stadium, as he announces that Goodwin is responsible for the annihilation of his entire village. This sparks Jack's attention. Greiger draws up the images of his village and its destruction on the overhead monitors. Lazar demands that they halt the imagery, but Goodwin says to leave it. Lazar is astonished that Greiger knows of this destruction and considers that there may have been a survivor, and that Greiger has been able to override the airwaves. Jack is shocked by the sight of the destruction left by Rex's experiment to summon the Crimson Dragon. Assault on Goodwin and Yusei clash in midair.]] Greiger then calls to Yusei and Jack, telling them that they can't expect to win by playing by Goodwin's rules. He then hops on his Duel Runner, picks up speed racing around the circuit and ramps towards Goodwin's tower. Yusei speeds on his own Duel Runner in the opposite direction, colliding with Greiger's Runner and manages to knock him off course. The spike from "Chariot Pile" breaks off and crashes towards Rex Goodwin's tower. Rex grabs the spinning spike in one hand. The impact tears up his glove, revealing he has a mechanical hand. Lazar falls to the floor in shock, while Jack looks at Rex in disgust. Greiger gets up and seizes Yusei, demanding to know why he stopped him. Yusei replies that he's not pleased at what Goodwin has done either, but settling things by force would have made Greiger just as bad as Goodwin. Greiger releases Yusei and lets out a scream. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger :... continued from last episode. Turn 3: Greiger Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Greiger's SPC: 1 → 2). "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 1900). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 0). Greiger Sets a card. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Wasteland Tornado". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Greiger's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then activates, destroying "Shield Warrior" and inflicting 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 1900 → 1100). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 5: Greiger Greiger draws "Chariot Pile". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Greiger's SPC: 3 → 4). "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Wasteland Tornado" to destroy his face-down "Limiter Break". This activates the effect of "Limiter Break", reviving "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Greiger attacks uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to attack and destroy "Speed Warrior. Greiger Sets a card. Turn 6: Yusei ".]] Yusei draws "Turbo Booster". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Greiger's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Zero Reverse", "Synchro Spirits", and "Massive Warrior". Yusei Normal Summons "Massive Warrior" (600/1200) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then activates and "Massive Warrior" is destroyed (Yusei 1100 → 300). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Zero Reverse" to revive "Massive Warrior" in Attack Position with 0 ATK (600 → 0/1200). Yusei then Special Summons "Turbo Booster" (0/0) in Attack Position as he Normal Summoned a monster this turn. "Massive Warrior" attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Due to the effects of "Massive Warrior", it is not destroyed and Yusei takes no Battle Damage. Yusei then activates the second effect of "Turbo Booster" to Tribute the latter and destroy "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Greiger activates his face-down "Chariot Pile". Now once during each of his turns, Greiger can inflict 800 damage to Yusei, but Yusei can negate that effect by Tributing one monster. If Yusei attacks Greiger with a monster, Greiger can pay 800 LP to negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. Turn 7: Greiger Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Greiger's SPC: 5 → 6). Greiger then activates the first effect of "Chariot Pile", but Yusei Tributes "Massive Warrior" to negate the effect. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Junk Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Greiger's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to revive "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks directly, but Greiger activates the second effect of "Chariot Pile" (Greiger 3400 → 2600) to negate the attack and destroy "Junk Warrior". Yusei Sets a card. Turn 9: Greiger Greiger draws "Black Salvo". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Greiger's SPC: 7 → 8). Greiger then Normal Summons "Black Salvo" (100/1100) in Attack Position, which activates the effect of "Black Salvo" to revive "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Greiger tunes "Trap Reactor・Y FI" with "Black Salvo" to Synchro Summon "Dark Strike Fighter" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. "Dark Strike Fighter" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Spirits" to remove from play "Junk Warrior" from his Graveyard and revive "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) and "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position. A replay then occurs and Greiger uses "Dark Strike Fighter" to attack "Junk Synchron", but Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard to prevent "Junk Synchron" from being destroyed by battle this turn. Greiger then activates the first effect of "Chariot Pile", but Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to negate the effect. On Greiger's End Phase, he activates his face-down "Ultimate Flare" to Special Summon an "Ultimate Flare Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. When this token is destroyed, Yusei will take 800 damage. Greiger intends to activate the effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" during his next turn to Tribute the "Ultimate Flare Token" and inflict 2000 damage to Yusei (the damage will be equal to the Level of the "Ultimate Flare Token" times 200). Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Tuning Supporter". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Greiger's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei then Normal Summons "Tuning Supporter" (100/300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Tuning Supporter" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Tuning Supporter" then activates, letting Yusei draw a card ("Speed Spell - Synchro Return"). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Synchro Return" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) from the Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position. ".]] Yusei then activates the first effect of "Armory Arm", equipping it to "Junk Warrior" and increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3300/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Dark Strike Fighter" (Greiger 2600 → 1900). The final effect of "Armory Arm" then activates, inflicting damage to Greiger equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Greiger 1900 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Tanner bet Dexter a corn dog that Yusei would use "Mirror Force". * In the Japanese version, Greiger heard his family was killed in his room while in the dub, he heard it in Rex's office. * In the Japanese version, a lady told Greiger his family was killed. In the dub, it was a man, and rather than telling him his family was killed, he is transmitting a signal to Goodwin in his office. * In the Japanese version, when Yusei and Bommer fall down advertisements appear. They are removed from the dub. * A close up scene of Rex Goodwin with a serious expression after Lazar questions him about Greiger, is cut from the dub. * In the dub, after changing expression to anger, Jack asks in a surprised voice, "How are you doing that?" while Rex is still trying to stop the spike. Not only does this conflict with his expression, he said "Your hand" in the Japanese version. * In the original after Yusei stops Greiger, Greiger yells in agony. In the dub Greiger instead yells out Rex Goodwin's name. * The English dub gives Greiger a microphone when he is telling Yusei about Goodwin after the Duel. * In the dub, when Yusei removed his "Shield Warrior" from play to save his Junk Synchron, he said that it prevented battle damage instead of preventing his monster from being destroyed. Mistakes * In both the original and dubbed versions of this episode, there was a typo on one of the banners in the background. * When Yusei destroyed "Limiter Break" with "Wasteland Tornado", he called it "Limiter Burst". * In the dub, when Greiger ended his turn (the turn "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacked and destroyed "Speed Warrior"), the screen with Greiger's picture flashed even though it was now Yusei's turn. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.